User blog:JakatoX/Super Robot Wars V: Preview Post 2! BETA Vs. Heroes, 3D-Models Are A Go~!
UPDATE: 3/15/2013 Testing out the possibility of using Original Animations for scenes between missions!.....I know it's kinda junky and choppy but this is just a test video, if we actually decide to do Original Animations I can already tell you it will look better than this video since this vid is definitely not going to be in the game! XD Oh and just to show what we mean on the Series List when we say "Studios24U Original" or "Variant" that pretty much means Original Elements we created for the game. For now we're using the Studios24U name since most of this stuff has been on my YouTube Channel but when we decide on an actual name for the group we'll change the name to match it. For now I'll introduce one of our first Original Characters! Right now he's nicknamed Redeco-1 (And possibly Spacequip if I have a word in edgewise lol). Transformers fans would obviously get where his current nickname is from but to give a little insight on his character he's sorta the by product of what happens when you include Transformers, Machine Robo, and GaoGaiGar! Redeco-1 Character Profile: "Using Super-AI Robot technology from GaoGaiGar and "Borrowing" from a well-known Transformer's Robot Form he was created to aid Rom Stol on the planet Cronos against the evil forces of Gyandlar! Despite being intially Seeker Based he is actually a Tripple-Changer who can transform into a Jet, Tank, and Robot form. Since he created not too long ago and the fact his AI has a few kinks to it (His AI is based on the brain patterns of one our Original Pilots for the Game.), it was decided that he would be put under the Guidance of Blue Jet, swordsman of the Jet Tribe and master of Tenkū Shin Ken. Being the first result of the combined efforts of the Autobots, GGG, and the Heroes of Cronos, he aims to prove himself to show that he is worthy of that honor!" And that's it for updates for now! Of course we're still working on 3D Character Models and Animations as evidence of Redeco-1 and that concept vid but with Spring Break being here we might actually be able to do more frequent updates depending on how many of us are busy with the holiday. Anyway I hope you guys like what you see for now and as always if you have any questions about anything regarding the game feel free to ask and comment about it whenever! =D UPDATE: 2/16/2013 Just a minor update showing some more of those render shots I was talking about And as a little Teaser here's a shot of a couple of Soldier-Class BETA with Ramiel! An Angel from Evangelion! 2/16/2013 This Blog is a continuation of the Super Robot Wars V Project described here. Alright! So the Testing Phase of the 3D-Models in our Battle Animator has begun! (Insert Dynamic Trumpets Here) One of the other people who are working on the 3D-Models (beside me lol) has already made 2 rough models of an Ally Unit and an Enemy Unit, those 2 being a certain INFAMOUS type of BETA and a well known Mascot from "Full Metal Panic!" known as.....Bonta-Kun! =D Now I know what you're thinking......Did he fire two shots or only fi-NOO! You're probably thinking; "What's a Bear doing fighting the BETA!?" Well that's because as many SRW Fans know when FMP! is in an SRW Bonta-Kun is usually in there as a Secret Unit but what many people don't know is that while the suit was originally just a theme park mascot suit it was eventually modified into a mini Arm Slave (Those are the Mechs in FMP!) effectively making it into a Powersuit or Exosuit if you will, enhancing the user's fighitng abilities.... As seen in these video examples: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKB8QlR-eA0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnbOQWDqKEY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShI5dFx-RsQ With that out of the way you might notice how there are notes on the upper left corner, those are some of the revision notes sent back to the person who made the 3D-Models to help him improve/fix what he already has. This process repeats until we have the finished models, since like I said these are only the rough versions. The rough versions give us an overall idea how the models will look like and are used for Test Battle Animations since the overall size and shape shall remain the same minus a few details here and there. These models will be used for those Test Battle Animations while they are getting revised so we can have an Idea what some of their attacks may look like. If we get a revised model while an animation is done we simply switch it out for the newer version of the model. As you can see there are 4 BETA Attacking Bonta-Kun, this "Swarm Attack" will be one of the strongest moves that Type can do.....You'll also be able to see how there's one in the back getting ready to do something that Particular Type is INFAMOUSLY KNOWN FOR!......Anyway that "THINNNNNGGG" is part of that attack's animation. For a regular attack that doesn't destroy one of your Units it will be done fast and it'll just remove some health, however if this attack DOES destroy one of your Units with the attack it will activate what is known as a "Dynamic Kill Animation" which is a special animation for certain attacks for when they do killing blows.....You can probably guess what this one will look like.....*shutter* ANYWAY, this is just a single render test shot of how the Animations will look like in the game. Remember that we've only started working on the game for about a Month Ago and that things are subject to change so if you're thinking it doesn't look too impressive just yet wait a little longer so we can improve on those things you might not like. So yeah that's just about it for this update, next major update I'll try to bring in more shots of these guys in action and then hopefully some actual video animations. I'm going to update blog this very soon with more Battle Sequence pic examples so also look out for that.....And hopefully I'll be able to show you guys some of the Models I'm specifically working on as well. If any of you have any question about any of this you're all welcome to ask whenever! Till then, Laterz~! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction